


Life after life, epoch after epoch, forever...

by GissefromMars22



Series: You & Me, We Always Seems Find Our Way Back To Each Other [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Malec forever, Reincarnation, True Love, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: I don´t want to tell too much, so just enjoy...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: You & Me, We Always Seems Find Our Way Back To Each Other [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073774
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	Life after life, epoch after epoch, forever...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the amazing support with this one, i´m really happy with the result!  
> Thanks Eli and Jo, for be there when i needed it the most, i´m so lucky to have friends like u guys in my life!  
> u can find me on twitter @malec_lover

The day had finally arrived...

Only a select group of his closest friends and family knew about the ceremony.   
Magnus had decided to keep a low profile regarding his new nuptials. There were still very few people who knew the truth about Alec and they had all agreed to keep the Nephilim's true identity a secret.   
Only a handful of people who had actually met him and could recognize him now were still around, so it seemed a good idea not to draw any more attention to the young man than necessary.  
The wedding was to take place on a small beach tucked away on the shores of San Andres, one of their favorite vacation spots.  
Everything was arranged, just a few decorated chairs on a wooden floor conjured by Magnus in front of the sea, a small arch with blue and white flowers would be the main stage.

The evening was falling and the sky was illuminated with orange and yellow tones, the waves were breaking softly on the sand and a warm breeze was blowing along the shore.  
Madzie, Cat and Sami had taken care of all the little details for this special day.  
Together they had arranged for the arrival of each of their friends as well as the couple's descendants.   
A silent brother from the outskirts of London, a friend of Magnus, had agreed to perform the ceremony in all its Shadowhunter glory, even though the laws regarding Downworlders and children of the Angel had changed, it was still impossible for Downworlders to receive runes, so instead a pin with the marriage bonding rune was usually given, but brother Frank was aware of the one his friend already wore, so they would simply be reinforcing that same bond, something like a reactivation of the rune Clary had created for them.  
When everyone was in their designated places, including Max and his girlfriend, Laura, in the front row, the music began to fill the space softly. 

The sun was setting on the horizon as Magnus and Alec walked down the small aisle to the altar, holding hands, both barefoot and wearing casual attire.  
Magnus was wearing a white shirt with a mao collar, which accentuated his strong shoulders, combined with a pair of linen pants, which had very elegant blue lines on the sides.  
Alec was wearing a very light shirt, also white but with an intricate embroidery of tiny runes (love, marriage union, understanding, clarity, memory) running down his left side, completing his look with tight blue pants that showed off his long legs to perfection. 

Smiling at their friends, they walked calmly until they reached the arch of flowers where Brother Frank was waiting for them with an impassive expression.  
Once they were in front of him, their friends took their seats and the ceremony began.

The vows were simple, a simple reminder of the little things they loved about each other and a big promise that they would continue to choose each other every step of the way....

"I promise to continue by your side, as my soul always did, I will accompany you at all times and will always find my way back to your side" Alec's vows read towards the end and Magnus couldn't hold back the tears at those words, because his Nephilim had done it, even when it seemed impossible, Alec had kept his word, he came back to him and they were living their second chance right now.  
After wiping his beloved's tears gently, Alec was about to continue with the ceremony, since they had decided not to exchange rings, keeping instead the ones from their first marriage, the one Magnus had kept for Alec for two centuries...

The surprise was absolute in the face of the young Nephilim, when with a soft snap of fingers and after a flash of blue magic, a small velvety blue box materialized in the hand of the Warlock.

Alec looked at it with a gesture of intrigue, a shy smile dancing on his face, as Magnus opened the small box and took his left hand in his own again.

In the small box was the Lightwood family ring.   
The jewel glowing untouched, the characteristic flames around the band, the initial representing what was most sacred to Alec.

"This ring, symbolizing my coming into the Lightwood family, has remained with me, as a reminder of the greatest gift you could have given me Alexander. Even after your departure, my dear Isabelle, asked me to keep it, to continue the legacy of OUR FAMILY.  
With it, you gave me a home, a place to belong, a family name that was not invented, not chosen at random by a desperate man looking for a new beginning.   
With this ring I became your partner, your husband, your family, your soul mate, your other half.   
With this ring, I became a true Lightwood and today I have the honor of being able to offer it to you, as you once did for me.  
Today I give it to you in the hope of doing the same for you, my love..." 

The young Nephilim looked into his betrothed's eyes with emotion welling up. The fact that Magnus was preserving his family's old tradition, even two hundred years after his husband's departure. 

Could this man be any more incredible?

Trying to hold back his tears, the young man let his beloved slide the ring onto his finger and watched as Magnus kissed the symbol with devotion.

Taking a deep breath and still holding his warlock's hands between his own, Alec moved to take the stele offered to him by Madzie, smiling fondly at her.

"Alexander Trueblood, have you found the one your soul loves?" asked Brother Frank in a solemn voice.

"I have found him," answered Alec firmly.

"Magnus Lightwood, have you found the one your soul loves?"

"I have found him" answered Magnus without taking his eyes off his beloved.

"It is time to mark yourself with the marriage rune; a rune in the hand, a rune in the heart, a union is born."

Alec reached out to take Magnus' wrist, he first brought it close to his face and placed a kiss on the rune that was about to activate again, his gaze returned to his warlock's face and met Magnus' true eyes. Golden-green that locked onto Alec's hazel eyes and the young man smiled in delight at the sight.  
He placed the stele on Magnus' smooth skin and began to trace the rune, once finished he kissed the spot again and took Magnus' other hand in his, helping him hold the stele and pulling it close to his chest. With a slight snap of his fingers, Magnus unbuttoned his shirt to expose Alec's mark and their joined hands began to trace the shape of the rune on his Nephilim's chest. Once finished, he stepped forward and kissed the freshly marked skin.

"I love you, Alexander Lightwood," the warlock said with a big smile.

"I love you, Magnus Lightwood" replied the young man before pressing his forehead together with that of his now husband.

Time seemed to stand still between them, their foreheads pressed together and their hearts beating in sync, smiles soon appeared on their faces and soon the bitters of their friends began to be heard and chants of "kiss, kiss" flooded the air around them.

The last rays of sunlight were falling on the horizon as Magnus took his husband's face in his hands and joined their mouths in a tender kiss.  
Alec smiled as he felt the care and devotion with which his beloved was kissing him and responded to the kiss immediately.

At that moment the runes on Alec's chest and Magnus' wrist began to glow as they had done before, that day when Alec could finally remember who he really was.

The golden color emerging from Alec and Magnus made both of them suddenly turn away, amazed at what was happening and the symbol that was marked on the skin of the newlyweds changed subtly. They both immediately noticed what had happened but decided not to say anything about it.

But what could this mean? It was one more unknown, which perhaps one day they would be able to decipher.

A hundred years later...

The night was young and the stars were beginning to appear in the sky.   
The waves broke gently on the shores of San Andreas and Magnus let his feet sink gently into the sand as he watched the last rays of sunlight on the horizon.

A small shiver ran down his spine as a strong gust seeped through the edge of his shirt, dislodging the only button that held it closed.  
His chest was exposed to the night breeze, but he didn't even try to cover himself again, just continued to watch the gentle movement of the waves.

His lips began to draw a smile, as the memory of his husband's beautiful face the first time they visited this very beach suddenly replayed in his mind.  
It had been one of the most tender moments he had ever witnessed. His Alexander had enjoyed that magical place, as a child would when seeing the sea for the first time.

Thousands of memories came back to Magnus, the sound of Alec's laughter, the way he hugged him at night, the tender kisses he left at the base of his neck ... all precious and happy memories for Magnus.

The smile widened on the warlock's face as strong hands rested on his hips, wrapping around him from behind. 

A tender kiss landed on his shoulder and Magnus rested his hands on the ones that now rested on his abdomen.

"May I know what that smile is about?"

"How could you not know?" the warlock replied tightening his grip and pressing his body closer with the other's.

"Do you want to give me some clue?"

"Mmmm...an attractive, tall, dark, handsome man, on these very shores, playing with the waves, the sun kissing his exquisite snow-white skin...quite a sight, isn't it?" said the sorcerer with a big smile, as he continued to stare straight ahead.

"That sounds rather silly, don't you think?" 

"How can you say that? It's one of my favorite memories!" said the warlock trying to look offended, as he turned to face his companion.

"You're just saying that to torment me, Magnus," he replied with his cheeks flushed.

"Why would I want to torment my beloved husband, Alexander?" said Magnus, taking his face in his hands to kiss him.

Alec responded immediately, as he did each and every time he had the opportunity to hold his beloved in his arms.

"You're such a tease!" the Nephilim complained as he grinned broadly. "But it was a great idea to come celebrate our anniversary here...I really love this beach."

"As do I, love! Not everyone gets to celebrate their hundredth anniversary in one of their favorite places."

"So, you're keeping score, eh?" the Nephilim replied, sinking his face into his husband's neck.

"They've been some of the happiest of my existence..." replied Magnus, as he ran his hand through his Alexander's tangled hair, "I still find it amazing to think that I'll be able to share an eternity by your side, my pretty boy."

"Well, after all this time, you should start to believe it" said Alec kissing his husband again, 

"Magnus, even if I lived a thousand more times, lifetime after lifetime, even if times change and customs and traditions become mere memories, I would choose you again" pulling away to look the warlock in the eyes again, Alec took his hand, brought it close to his face and kissed the rune on his wrist. "Our own eternity."

Moving his hand from the young man's neck, to his chest, Magnus caressed the rune over his husband's heart and repeated the words softly before kissing his beloved again "Our own eternity."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are really appreciated here, let me know what u think, stay safe and thanks for reading!  
> XOXO


End file.
